buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Venobia
Archduchess Venobia was a demon of unidentified species, member of both the Circle of the Black Thorn and the Magic Council third formation. Biography Archduchess Venobia had her throne room invaded by Buffy Summers and Spike, so she ordered her servants to kill the couple. During the fight, the Slayer punched Venobia and demanded her to tell how to defeat D'Hoffryn, to which she replied it was impossible. Buffy didn't believe her, telling her kind liked holding the leash, not being on it, and therefore Venobia had a hidden plan. The Archduchess answered that they had tried, as had "the most depraved minds of scored of hell dimensions," but, thanks to Buffy, D'Hoffryn was supreme. This displeased an already impatient Buffy, who punched her again and called her disgusting, believing she was lying due to her evil status as a member of Circle of the Black Thorn. After Spike tried to defend Venobia and left the place, the Archduchess, amused, asked for Buffy to bring him back, saying she was enjoying the couple's discussion, and that things would be improved if the vampire took off his shirt. Buffy then kicked Venobia, freed her chained slave, and put the collar on the unconscious Archduchess.Own It, Part Two: The Centre Cannot Hold Later, Buffy and Spike returned to her throne room, and this time the Slayer asked for Venobia to help with her plan. It consisted of not believing that D'Hoffryn had unlimited power, therefore making it a reality through the Vampyr book, a consensus Buffy was building with various other influential individuals. Venobia said this stratagem "could well fall," but agreed and told them to go away and "annoy her no further." Buffy mentioned Venobia was back on her throne position, with her chained slayer beside her, to which the Archduchess answered that "some of us realize it's useless to try to deny what we are," looking at her scared slave.Own It, Part Three: Taking Ownership Three weeks later, with Buffy assembling the third formation of the Magic Council, Venobia was at its first reunion at the Plaza Inn. Walking with her slave, she was intercepted by lobbyists like the Ghoul Power defending their cause and Lilah Morgan (representing Wolfram & Hart) offering their services. During the reunion, she noted that the Slayer, now the Council president, had "stacked the council with her allies," in reference to the Scooby Gang members Willow Rosenberg, Riley Finn, and Rupert Giles. The rest of the members, though, outnumbered them, with Dracula, Cedric the Slime Man, Lucky Cat, an unidentified skeleton demon, and Venobia herself.Own It, Part Five: It's on You Appearance As of Sebassis' species, Venobia had pale skin, long antelope-like horns, pointed ears, and blueish blood. Her long horns were associated with her social position as an Archduchess. She wore long black dresses, often with long sleeves, deep neckline, and black gloves. Her makeup consisted of gray eyelids and black lips, and she wore heavy gold jewelry for the Magic Council meeting. Like her slave, Venobia was one of the few members of this species with hair – hers long, straight, and black. Also differing from other members of the species,''Angel'' season 5 her eyes were black and red, instead of yellow, and had sharp pointed canines. Powers and abilities Like Archduke Sebassis, Venobia possessed telekinesis abilities, being able to throw gargoyles from distance during a fight. As an archduchess, her nobility earned her power over demons, who would torture and kill at her command, and a personal chained slave. She also had notable influential power as member of both Circle of the Black Thorn and Magic Council. Appearances ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten *''Own It, Part Two: The Centre Cannot Hold'' *''Own It, Part Three: Taking Ownership'' *''Own It, Part Five: It's on You'' References Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Demon Masters Category:Circle of the Black Thorn Category:Scooby Gang enemies